Field of the Invention
This invention relates to linear air diffusers and more particularly, to a self-supporting linear and modular air bar which serves to diffuse air in a selected pattern from the ceiling plenum of a structure. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the modular air bar is characterized by a pair of vertically-spaced deflectors connected by spacers at each end, which spacers slidably contain a pair of pattern controllers that extend along the length of the deflectors. The deflectors are fitted with at least one, and preferably two oppositely-disposed, curved air channels which terminate at a common air slot, in order to receive air from the plenum and direct the air according to the position of the slidably mounted pattern controllers, across the air channel or channels and through the air slot for directional diffusion into a room of the structure. In another preferred embodiment of the invention the spacers mounted in the ends of the deflectors are very narrow, in order to facilitate maximum air flow space along the length of the deflectors through the open passages created by laterally slidable manipulation of the respective pattern controllers, to directionally diffuse the air in a selected pattern into a room of the structure.
The use of suspended ceilings which extend downwardly from the permanent ceiling or roof of a building or structure has become widespread and esthetic considerations require that lighting fixtures, air conditioning outlets and like equipment and accessories be flush-mounted with the suspended ceiling. The space between the suspended and permanent ceiling is known as a "plenum" and usually receives air conditioning ducts, cables, piping and similar equipment. This type of construction presents numerous air handling problems, particularly in large structures, since changes in the number and location of personnel occupying such structures often require frequent and extensive adjustment of the air distribution mechanism, in order to effectively provide suitable air handling and conditioning. The older diffusion outlets which extend below the plane of a suspended ceiling are not normally used in modern construction designs and these older fixtures usually require highly specialized and sometimes expensive extrusions which greatly increase the cost of the air conditioning installation.
Suspended ceiling-integrated air distribution systems require the following components: a plenum, air chamber or chambers which is designed to collect air from a source of supply; an air diffuser assembly to distribute the air to a designated room or rooms in the structure; and a return air system for returning the air from the room or rooms to the source of supply. One technique for returning the air to the source of supply utilizes return air ducts located in the walls beneath the suspended ceiling and one or more air passages are normally provided to return the air to the supply source.